And then there were none
by SensationHorror
Summary: After reading a messed-up nursery rhyme. A creepy voice has exposes dark secrets and suddenly everyone is dying one by one. Will there be a survior?Or will everyone wind up dead before morning? Rated M for language and future murder scenes
1. 10 Little Monkeys

**Alrighty here is another fanfic . It's inspired by Agatha Christie's**_** And then There were none**_**, but it all comes with a twist of course.** **Fair warning some of them will be O.C. I must say Im a Stephen King junkie so if any of the details are too much to handle…sorry to hear that!**

**Naruto Characters:**_** What is she going to do to us?**_

**Me: **_**Oh you guys will see *evil smile***_

**Characters: **_**Oh great now we are really worried**_

**Me**_**: Oh hush**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**AND THEN THERE WERE NONE**_** PLOT**

****

On the outside of the house, they thought that it would be some run-down building on the inside. However, they were proven wrong. Once the ten visitors; Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Saskue, and Karin; walked in and immediately were in the living room. The room was very well furnished. It consisted of two large windows that allowed the beautiful evening sunset play out. In between the windows, it also included an arch that led to an outdoor balcony. On the left side of the room there was also a fireplace over it hung some kind of nursery rhyme. The frame of the rhyme had ten monkeys drawings all around it. Also, on the walls hang monkey figurines. Something strange about the monkeys were that they were all in a huddled and not exactly spread out evenly. The room consisted of one sofa and two love seats facing each other, while the sofa faced the fireplace. In addition, as expected there was a medium-sized table in the middle with an empty flower vase in it. Making themselves at home, they all went to claim rooms and unpack. After all the unpacking was done everyone seemed to have the same idea and somehow managed to meet up in the living room once again.

"**Wow this a beautiful sight to see**." Sakura said. She was out by the arch looking out into the night sky. It was a dark sky, but she should still see the stars shining so bright. The moon, though, decided that it was going to hide behind the house instead of over the ocean. In the city, it was a very rare to every see the night due to all the shining lights. **"Yeah, and it's also a bit quiet…too quiet for my liking"** Gaara commented. He was the fireplace observing the nursery rhyme. **"Oh, don't be a grumpy butt Gaara,"** His friend Naruto said. He lifted up a thumbs-up and had one of his infamous cheesy smiles going on.** "You are so annoying Naruto."** Saskue said. He was sitting one of the love seats not exact facing Naruto while making his usual insult towards him. Completely ignoring the unsurprising insult he continued, **"I thought we were suppose to have two more coming here with us as well. I believe it was Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi."** Actually, Tsunade was not even really related to him, but she old enough. No one really knows how she manages to stay so young. No one even dared asking due that short temper she was known for. Kakashi was just one of the many friends the group had.** "You baka, if you had listened to them, you'd know they won't arrive for another two days from now."** Ino answered. She too was on a loveseat, but across from Saskue.

"**Oh, wow look at this beautiful fruit basket" **Karin exclaimed from the kitchen. She walked in with a huge basket that possible had every known fruit in the world in it.** "Oh good, some food quite starved here. I haven't eaten since this afternoon and that was before that long boat ride."** Tenten chirped up. **"It was kind of a long trip to get here," **Sai agreed. Out of all of them, he had the worst time on the boat. Unfortunately, for him he was boat sick the whole time and the waving waves were not helping the poor guy. **"More like troublesome."** Shikamaru commented. He too was not the boat's best friend. **"At least we are leaving till next week so look on the bright side."** Hinata reminded them. Which was true, the vacation they were having was suppose to last the entire week. **"Anyways, I know this food isn't gonna hold all of us so Im gonna go ahead and get dinner started"**. All the women left and went into the kitchen to see what kind of concoction that they could make.

While the girls were making the dinner, the guys tried catching up. **"So Sai, tell me have you finally learned the correct facial expressions for certain situation"** Shikamaru asked. **"Um, no I decided that since I couldn't necessarily relearn such a complex thing. I'll stick to using my art as a way to express myself."** Sai was a well-known artist around the country and the fact that they were able to even get him was a miracle. Last time, they heard from him he was doing an art showcase and had some rivalries going on.** "It's really not a hard thing to learn"** Gaara countered. He was speaking from experience in a way. Gaara known for his anger issues, sometimes that landed him into a lot of trouble. Luckily, due to some therapy sessions his anger issues dissolved a bit, but not completely. **"Look who is talking man. You always have this stone-cold hard look on your face."** Naruto snickered. Naruto always said that Gaara would make a good robot with the straight face he made so much. Gaara glared at him and crossed his arms in his usual manner.** "Hey guys dinner is ready." **Karin announced. The girls came from the kitchen and brought out a plate for everyone. Some sat on the floors while others sat on the sofa.

It was like any normal dinner chatter going on. Ino successfully grew a flower a business and was currently having the company expand into rural areas. Shikamaru was part of the law enforcement due to his superior skills in strategy and operations. Gaara had just finished his 3rd running for the governor, in his hometown and won the election. Karin, being a tattoo artist finally opened up a shop ready to have customers and of course, she hired only the best of the best. Sai was offered a job there but he politely declined. Hinata was a teacher; she enjoyed spending time with the younger kids at the academy. Saskue being the guy he is was a trainer. In fact, he was a trainee and trained by the Legendary Rock Lee. Now following his trainer's footsteps, he taught little league training. Sakura finished medical school and now was head nurse at the local hospital. Since she had so many sick days left she was forced by her superiors to take a week's vacation. Naruto was a firefighter. He always thought that he and fires were somehow connected due to their fierce energy. Honesty, no one else understood his logic behind this. Tenten was a swords maker due to her obsession of sharp objects. There was among the laughing and drinking of wine Hinata looked up at the mantle and looked up at the hanging nursery rhyme. **"Hey guys, do any of y'all know this version of **_**Ten Little Monkeys**_**?" **She stood up by the mantle started reading** "Ten little monkeys going out to dine," "Im sure it's jumping on the bed Hinata." **Saskue said in a bored tone.** "Well, not this one."** She shot back. One of her pet peeves was someone always trying to correct her.** "Nope, it says dine,"** Sakura clarifying.** "One choked himself and then there were nine?" **She read questioning her own eyes. **"What the hell. What kind of version is that?"** Naruto questioned.** "Surely not one to warn kids about jumping on the beds"** Gaara replied sarcastically. Ino moved towards the mantle she read,** "Nine little monkeys sat up late"**. Shikamaru stood behind and read the last part.** "One overslept himself and then there were eight."** Everyone then gathered around trying to see the twisted version.** "Eight little monkeys traveling to Devon,"** Sai read,** "One got left behind and then there were seven." **The group looked at each other with questioning looks.** "This is fucking crazy."** Saskue said.No one really wanted to read the rest in fear that more bad happenings would occur to the monkeys. **"I know one thing, im not reading this version to my kids," **Karin stated. **"Ain't that the tru-" **Tenten agreed, but was cut off by a strange voice filling the room. **"Welcome everyone may I please have your attention"** The gang looked all around trying to find out where exactly was the voice coming from.** "Whoa who the hell is that is that?" **Shikamaru asked. His question went ignored and the voice continued its announcement.** "Every person is guilty of the actions you made the following actions committed are, Naruto you are guilty of the death Orochimaru's house fire,"** He frozed still. No one was even suppose to know that not even his fire captain. The voice continued. **"Sakura you are guilty the purpose misdiagnose of Sasori," **She gasped. There is no possible that anyone could have figured that out.** "Gaara,"** he looked a bit taken back when the voice mentioned his name,** "the assassination of 3****rd**** year rival for governor Hidan,"** He swore under his breath. He was positive that all lose ends were tied completely.** "Sai the death of you fierce artist rival Deidara," **Still not knowing the correct facial expression Sai's face remained stoned.** "Tenten the improper usage technique of sword-making on Zetsu," **Tenten started shaking her head ignoring the voice.** "Karin the usage of a dirty needle causing an allergic reaction resulting in death of Kisame," **Karin's body started to shake. **"Ino the death of Kabuto due to an allergic reaction," **Ino clenched her fists silently. **"Hinata for the death of young Tobi due to poor supervision," **Hinata ended falling to her knees on the floor. **"Shikamaru the wrongful shooting of Kakuzu," "and last but not least Saskue for the death Itachi."** Saskue glared at the walls. Everyone looked at each other not believing that their dark secrets were exposed.** "So now that it's done. Anything y'all would like to say to defend yourselves." **

****

**Ah well here is the first chaper. Sorry if it was too long. I hope to have the next piece done soon **

**Sai:**_** At least no one died**_

**Me:**_** yet**_

**Sai:**_**….**_

**Naruto :**_** Don't let her scare you**_

**Gaara**_**: Please read and review and help us!**_

**Me: **_** Oh Gaara you jokester**_


	2. 9 Little Monkeys

**Alrighty this chapter did not take as long as I thought it would.**

**Shikamaru: **_**Great so that**_** means**_** someone has to be dying soon *sarcasm***_

**Ino:**_** Shikamaru you just jinxed us. Way to go you baka**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

****

There was awkward silence as everyone tried to figure exactly what happened. It was a good five seconds before a frighten fell face to the floor. Everyone had a freak out moment and Sakura was able to check her vital signs. **"It's, ok she just fainted for a bit. She should be ok. Someone have a drink ready for her when she comes to." **She reported. It really wasn't a normal thing for Hinata to do in stressful situations. In fact, if anything everyone rather expected Gaara to go on a rage or Sakura to start punching down walls. Naruto and Sai managed to get her on the couch and gave her some breathing room. Karin was pacing back and forth.** "Who the hell was that? And how could they even say all those horrible things."** She was on the verge of a breakdown. Ino was still clenching her fists silently seething.** "This has to be some kind of twisted sick joke"** Ino said she felt the need to throw something and the empty flower vase seemed to have called out for her attention. She threw it against the wall that held a small size bookshelf. **"Ino, you can't go around breaking things in a house that is not even yours."** Shikamaru stated. That must have been the police officer in him talking. **"Who gives a flying fuck who's house this is. There is a freakin lunatic going around spilling secrets. "** Tenten practically screamed. Tenten screaming awaken the fainted Hinata. Her head was killing her.** "What happened?"** She asked noticing the broken pieces of the vase.

"**Oh nothing really just a few secrets got exposed here and there."** Gaara stated in a flat tone. He didn't like how some unknown knew about his business. **"Dude, lose the attitude" **Naruto said. Gaara again made another glare. And again, Naruto completely ignored it.** "Where did it even come from?"** Saskue asked. Everyone then broke out of the bunch and looked around for the source. Karin ended up finding a recorder that was hidden on the bookshelf. **"Found it"** she announced.The recorder started back up before she even touched. **"Oh god, turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off."** Sakura pleaded. Karin indeed turned off the horrible as it repeated the dark information. **"Shikamaru, do you think that is a sick joke someone is playing on us?"** Sai questioned the officer. Shikamaru really didn't know what to think himself. **"Honestly, I don't know what to think of at this time considering the situation"** he answered. But who turned it on, was the same thought that everyone had running through their minds. **"God my head is killing me," **Hinata said rubbing her head.** "Where is that drink?"** Sakura demanded.** "Here Hinata, this should make that headache go away"** Karin handed her a glass of water.

Another silence fell upon the group. No one was sure what to say. After a brief moment, Saskue broke it.** "Ok if no one is gonna say it then I will. We all need to hear everyone's dark secret." **He turned and faced everyone looking all of them in the eyes. **"The voice just exposed them genius,"** Naruto stated. He no longer had that goofy smile on his face as he did moments before.** "No genius, he means like a confessional and reasoning as to how or why"** Tenten said shaking her head for Naruto's blond moment. **"Well, I guess I'll go first since it called me out first."** He sat on the floor legs crossed. Everyone soon followed suit and formed a circle.** "Man, this is like a confessional circle or something. Anyway, during one of the fires, I saw him in the corner. He was screaming for help. I tried running towards him, but the roof of the house caved in on us. And there really wasn't a way to get to him. I ended up having to leave him there." **He fell silent remembering. It was like Orochimaru's blood-chilling screams was haunting him in his head. After the body was recovered, Naruto told the Captain that he didn't hear or see the tenant cries for help. **"Wow, Naruto. Why could you just tell the captain the truth?"** Ino asked. **"Because a firefighter's duty is to save people and their homes no matter what. I couldn't even do that."** He held in angry tears that threaten to fall on his face. He looked towards Sakura as if to tell her it was her turn, she started her,** "I was on rotation at the hospital and lost three patients. I ended up drinking that, like bad. I had too much to drink and the next morning I knew I was on call the next day,"** She could remember the horrible death-gripping last breaths of the three patients. They had the look of death on them even before their force was gone. **"It was rare that I get called in considering how much I worked all ready, but I didn't. I was suffering from a hangover so I had another drink this time at home. I ended up help in surgery and cutting an artery. I told that the artery must have busted during the incision. He lost in 10 minutes." **That was the first time she ever lied at work.

Everyone ended up sharing their stories. Gaara admitted that he a sent out an order to have his opponent killed, but only because Hidan had accepted a bribe from him. However, being the liar he was Hidan didn't drop out at all. After Gaara was all for the assassination of the man, but he had a change of heart and ended up trying to contact that hire man only to find out that the job was already done. Gaara himself ended up killing his own hired hand in order to avoid suspension of the death. Sai's story was a different. He was at another art showing held on top a galley. Deidara was already drunk off his rocker from all the free wine that was served there. Sai noticed and had him sit down. But the drunken Deidara decided to sit near the edge of the roof. He fell with his slogan **"Art is a bang!"** Not judging the closeness of the edge, he fell back too far and that was that. Tenten was having an off day while making swords and had someone sneak up on her, not knowing it was Zetsu. She ended up using a metal and stabbed him. It was during when Kisame came in for his tattoo. Karin was the only available at the time. He had explained to her that he was allergic to the cleaning supplies they used for the needles. She didn't hear him and ended up using the cleaners anyway. It was until half way done with it she realized he was having a reaction. By the medical assissantance arrived he was already dead. Ino's story was short and simple. Kabuto was looking for a bouquet to give to some girl and she recommended him daisies. Not knowing he was allergic and before he could tell her she pulled out the daisies and he immediately broke in hives and his throat closed up resulting in instant death. Hinata was busy grading papers, while the kids were playing on the playground. The only rule was not to climb trees, but Tobi being the troublemaker he was did. He was about half up the tree when the branch broke. It was until all the kids' screams Hinata found out what happened. Shikamaru was on patrol when he noticed Kakuzu tagging a building. He ended up chasing him two blocks. Shikamaru told him hands up, but Kakuzu didn't. Instead, he reached to his pocket and afraid he may have a gun Shikamaru shot him. It wasn't until later when it was found that Kakuzu had a permit for making the moral on the building. It was in the exact pocket he reached for before he was shot. Saskue ended up killing Itachi by over pushing him with the weights during a training session. Itachi did say he was feeling a burn in his arm. After the death occurred, it was shown then Itachi had a weak heart that he failed to mention.

"**Wow, so all the deaths that happened were accidental."** Sai concluded after all the stories were exchanged. He laid himself across the floor** "Seems that way and somehow someone managed to find out everything about them." **Shikamaru resolved.** "If they were all accidently then why are we being charged against by someone we don't know?"** Karin asked. **"Yeah, seriously, some of us tried to prevent them from even happening." **Gaara said. **"Well not to this person." **Ino stated. She got up as off everyone else. **"Maybe it's all a bluff or something,"** Naruto suggested. Sakura hit him across his head.** "No, you idiot that voice sounded very pissed at us."** She said continuing to hit him. Sai was holding his drink in his hand** "Say we stick toge-".** He stopped short. It looked like he was choking and suddenly had violent body twitches. He fell back to floor and in one gasp he died.** "Oh my God. Sai!"** Tenten said running to him frantically. Sakura ran to him checking for his vitals. She gasped. **"He's dead."** Her voiced dropped. Everyone fell quiet. Naruto picked up his glass. **"No person could choke for a few seconds and died." **He reasoned. **"Oh shit we are done for." **Ino said freaking out. **"You are sadly right Naruto. This wasn't an accident," **Sakura announced. She and Tenten left Sai's body. **"What do you mean was something in his drink?" **Saskue asked. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.** "Yeah, it smells of cyanide. Mostly like Potassium Cyanide, this is a fast acting poison."** Sakura reciting from memory.** "So he killed himself? That doesn't make any sense," **Gaara said. **"Maybe it was the only way he could relieve his guilty conscious."** Shikamaru concluded.

Everyone stood in silence. **"Guys,"** Karin started. Everyone looked at her. She had a pale complexion. Everyone turned towards the direction of the fireplace.** "One of the monkeys is missing." **Everyone looked at each other, then the wall, and then towards Sai's body**. **A chill suddenly filled the air

****

**Well there ya go hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry Stephen King influences will happen soon. Maybe next chapter? We shall see!**

**Naruto:**_**Oh no Sai *launches for me*let me at her. Let me at her**_

**Sakura: **_**Naruto calm down *holding him back***_

**Sai:**_**Yea, im alive *suddenly death grip hugged by Naruto* it's just a story**_

**Saskue**_**: *under his breath* you annoying ass baka**_

**Me:**_** Read and Review please **_


	3. 7 Little Monkeys

**I attempted to have this uploaded the same as the pervious chapter. If that happens yay if not oh well here it is anyways.**

**Ino:**_** Goodness, she is stressing me out**_

**Sakura: **_**Who are telling? One thing for sure is I had better not die next**_

**Hinata:**_** My head still hurts**_

**Karin:**_** Last night was terrible**_

**Tenten: **_**I still understand how I could sleep with a dead body downstairs**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**AND THEN THERE WERE NONE PLOT**_

****

The next morning was a bit tense and everyone was ready to leave. After Sai's death, the vacationing mood was killed and no one felt the need of a vacation anymore. The body was ready to be taken back to Sai's brother's for a proper burial. The day matched the mood of the tenants. It was a bit dark looking like a sign of bad weather approaching. The bags were packed and ready to go. Everyone waited in the living room, but avoided the sofa as if it was the plague.

"**I wonder what is taking the boat so long to get here."** Tenten pondered aloud. She and Ino came from the balcony in search of the boat.** "Well, it is a bit early." **Karin stated. She was fidgeting as is she was about to jump out of her own skin. It was a miracle she slept at night. **"Im getting hungry just waiting here."** Naruto announced. Not everyone wanted to eat breakfast that morning, but everyone thoughts ran into together once again. **"Naruto, for once can you not think about food? Im sure the boat will some food ready for us. After all it was a long journey."** Saskue said using his annoyed tone. He was not much of an early bird, but he refused to be left on an island all by himself. **"Hey Ino, how did the weather look?"** Shikamaru was leaning against the stairs. **"It looks a bit gloomy. The boater did say we are to expect bad weather. I don't think I should be thinking such negative thoughts."** She replied. **"So how did everyone sleep?" **Gaara asked. Of course, which was probably the stupidest thing he could have even asked. **"I slept like a baby. I'll admit that." **Sakura confessed. **"Hey Sakura could you come with me and check on Hinata?"** Naruto asked. Hinata wasn't even up yet and he thought that maybe she was still not feeling well.** "Sure."** She responded and both went upstairs to check on the sleeping beauty.** "I really don't like this island. I wish the boat would hurry up."** Ino complained.** "I just remembered someone should notify Kakashi and Tsunade that the vacation has been cut short."** Saskue remembered.** "Yeah that'll be done we get off this fucking island." **Karin noted. The outside was now getting dark as the sun was now being covered by the clouds. The winds remain calm. They weren't stupid that meant storm was about to start and soon as well. Shikamaru was examining the monkeys hanging on the wall and noticed that there were only eight hanging.** "Strange, I thought there were nine of these hanging on the wall."** He voiced with concern.** "Yeah, there should be why?"** Tenten asked.** "Because there are only eight left." **Saskue realized looking up at the wall himself. And at that time Naruto and Sakura came from upstairs. Naruto's face was ashened and Sakua had tears in her eyes. **"Hinata's dead." **Was all Naruto could manage to say.

"**She died in her asleep. I gave her some sleeping pills to help with the stress and headache. Naruto checked on her before lights out and said she looked content just sleeping,"** Sakura reported,** "it may have been her heart, but we wont know for sure until someone examines the body."** She concluded. Gaara walked over to her and held her crying figure. Nothing made Gaara more uncomfortable than an upset woman. **"Guys I don't think that boat is coming." **Shikamaru said silently. **"And why the hell not?" **Ino demanded. Shikamaru didn't really give her an answer expect for a head-jerk towards the window. The ocean looked like it pissed off. The high waves looked as if to threaten to take the whole house to the ocean floor. **"Well, I guess that means we are eating here then"** Karin, Ino and Tenten headed for the kitchen.Gaara now had Sakura on a loveseat still comforting her. **"Thanks Gaara. I know comforting people isn't your thing."** She said between gasping breaths.** "im starting to think that we aren't the only ones on this island." **Naruto said quietly. The guys and Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy. **"Think about it Sai and Hinata's death can't be a coincidence." "That's all the more reason to get off this creepy ass island!" ** Ino yelled from the kitchen. Karin and Tenten laughed at Ino's outburst, but deep inside they were thinking the samething.

"**Alrighty guys time to eat up." ** Tenten announced from the kitchen. ** "You guys go ahead I'll be there in a minute. "** Shikamaru said. He went outside on the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. His mind was filled with all sorts of ideas. The idea that two deaths had occurred on his watch was unsettling. More so of the fact that there could be someone else on the island. While Shikamaru was left to his thoughts. Meanwhile in the kitchen everyone stood around. **"You know sometimes I wish there were warning signs of when bad things are about to happen."** Naruto said really just picking at his food. He wasn't the only one. They all were. Losing two people they cared about was really starting to take its toll on them.** "Why didn't I notice it before!" ** Sakura said coming to a realization. Gaara who was standing next to her made a body twitch.** "I saw that." ** Saskue said. Gaara said nothing towards him.** "It's that cursed nursery rhyme."** Sakura said. **"What do you mean forehead?"** Ino asked. Sakura chose to ignore the childhood insult. ** "Think about it,** **Ten little monkeys going out to dine," ** Sakura recited. ** "One choked himself and then there were nine."** Ino finished. ** "That's sounds exactly like what happened to Sai." **Tenten murmured.** "Nine little monkeys sat up late, one overslept himself and then there were eight. " **Saskue reciting the next line. **"Hinata."** Naruto said. Everyone looked at each grasping the two strange coincidences. **"Ok, so then what was that next stanza?"** Karin asked.** "I think they were suppose to travel to some place called Devon"** Gaara said.** "That's right eight little monkeys traveling to Devon, one got left behind and then there were seven." ** Naruto answered. **"One got left behind hmmm." **Saskue thought about the stanza. He looked around as well and noticed there were only six people in the kitchen. **"Shikamaru," ** Ino gasped, **"He went outside to get some air." ** No one was needed to be told what to do. They all ran out to the balcony and were appalled at what they found. Tenten and Ino let out their loudest screams. Naruto covered Karin's eyes so she couldn't see and Gaara held onto Sakura. There on the balcony laid Shikamaru.

Thinking that the girls didn't need to see another dead body the guys took them in a Saskue covered the arch with the windows curtains. Shikamaru's body was mangled. He had his throat slashed right through his vocal cords so his cries for help were useless, but that wasn't the jest of it. As if the murderer was following some ancient ritual he was also scalped. Meaning the person had to have cut through Shikamaru's scalp taking off his hair which laid right beside him. His arm was bent in a twisted angle almost as if it were broken. His hands were missing his fingers, which were in his eye sockets. Since the fingers were in the position of the eyes, that meant the eyes were somewhere else. That somewhere else was in his mouth. He was facing towards the arc. It was almost as if someone climbed onto the balcony and attacked him from behind. Since the murderer did slash the throat, first Shikamaru was blessed with already being dead. **"We can't leave him out there like that." **Ino said in a whisper. She was near the stairs trying desperately to get away for the horrid image she saw. **"We don't have a choice at the moment." **Karin said. She speared only a glance of the body, but with all the blood, she saw she knew it had to be something bad.** "Its official then, someone else is on this island with us." **Tenten said. Gaara noticed how bad Sakura was shaking and wrapped her up in his arms. Saskue noticed this and felt a ping of annoyance and anger towards the action. **"Hey! Will you two lovebirds save that for another time? Our friends are being killed."** He yelled. Gaara and Sakura just looked at him with guilty expressions on their faces. Gaara had the urge to throw the boy through a wall, but then his therapy sessions came to him.** "Leave them alone Saskue. They are just comforting each other as we all should."** Naruto said defending them.An intense argument was about to blow, but before the fire could ignite. **"Guys another monkey is missing from the wall." **Tenten said. She was looking straight ahead. By the look on her face, they knew she wasn't lying. **"Shit." **Karin said. With that response, a sudden roll of thunder shook the whole house.** "The storm is here." **Sakura said. She didn't know how true her statement was, but she was going to find out wither she liked it or not.

**Shikamaru:**_** did you really have to be so violent on me?**_

**Me:**_** Sorry**_

**Sakura:**_** Lay off the Stephen King**_

**Me:**_** I'll try**_

**Naruto:**_** At least Hinata's wasn't so brutal.**_

**Hinata:**_** Thanks for that**_

**Saskue:**_** please let me next, these people kill me.**_

Read and Review! Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.


	4. 5 Little Monkeys

**So I told myself I needed a break from updating the story**

**Naruto characters:**_** yay!**_

**However, *glares* I don't listen to myself and so here we are with another chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Naruto characters: **_**Awww**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**AND THEN THERE WERE NONE **_**PLOT**

****

Outside the storm was coming to life with the crashing of waves. The sound of lightening began to follow as well. The room was filled with the loud noises of the horrible weather. Tenten wanted to retrieve Shikamaru's body, but Saskue informed her it would be useless because of the weather outside. Deep inside she felt guilty for leaving his body out there in such a horrible way. **"Im gonna come right out and say it. I think it's the boater that is doing all of this."** Ino said. Her hands were on her hips and she was standing in her serious-stance. **"What makes you say that?"** Saskue said.** "Well we never did see him leave after he dropped us off."** Ino said reasonably. Which was true, the younger boater Kiba did indeed what until everyone was inside before he supposedly left. He and that cute white dog Akamaru waited until everyone was inside. **"Im sure if it were him then that dog of his would have shown up by now." **Naruto reasoned. Akamaru and him were not the best of friends on the trip. In fact, Akamaru continuously bark at him until Kiba had to zip him up in his jacket. It was weird considering how the sun was shining bright at the time.** "Or least started barking due to this storm."** Karin said.** "I highly doubt it. As much as those two have been at sea Akamaru is probably used to it." **Sakura said. **"Well, then I guess that leads to it being one of us."** Karin said. Everyone just looked her.** "Don't give me those looks, itll the only explanation I can think of."** Everyone then looked each other. They hated the gut feeling they were getting in their stomachs. **"If that were true, then that person would have killed us all night while we were sleeping, right?"** Tenten questioned. **"That's not necessarily true." **Gaara said. ** "I need some coffee." **Karin stated. **"Me too." **Sakura and Ino said at the same time. The girls and Gaara and Naruto went to kitchen to get some. Which left Ino and Saskue alone.

"**I think it's strange how Karin bluntly said that with a straight face."** Saskue thought out.** "Well, you know Karin. The girl isn't afraid to say what is on her mind."** Ino said. She sat down on the stairs near Saskue.** "Well, the only reaction Ive seen from her so far is from that voice." **Saskue noted. **"You don't think?" **Ino wasn't sure what she thought of herself. **"I don't know what to think."** Was the only reply she. The temperature in the room dropped.** " Its freezing in here."** Tenten said carrying two extra cups. She handed both Saskue and Ino a cup. **" How are you guys holding up?" **she asked them. Ino and Saskue looked at each other not sure how to tell their friend their thoughts. Ino took a deep breath. ** "We think Karin might be the killer." **She said in a hush tone. Tenten eyes grew big. She squatted down in front of them in case their words could be heard.** "But that doesn't make any sense. Karin isn't capable of that."** She whispered. ** "Well she looked after she put it out there." ** Ino said. **"No, I say it's Sakura." ** Tenten breathed. Saskue looked at her for an explanation. **"She could have easily given Hinata an overdose on sleeping pills." ** She explained.** "True, but she could never hurt Hinata. They have best friends since the academy day. Almost like sisters." ** Saskue said.** "Naruto?" **Tenten suggested.** " No way, that baka was in love with her. Plus he is too messed up after her death." ** Ino hissed. Everyone was waiting for Naruto to let Hinata know how he felt about her. Looks like he wont get that chance now.** "Well, she did have something to drink from her fainting. And Karin was the one who gave her a drink."** Saskue said. Tenten looked up and noticed that Karin was walking in the room and cued them to hush.

Karin sat down and began to sketch out new tattoo ideas. The three looked at her as if she was crazy. ** "It calms my nerves." **Was her only response. Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura came back from the kitchen. **"What are you guys trying to freeze to death.?" ** She questioned them. Not knowing that the trio had returned Karin ended up dropping her sketch pad. ** "Here ya go."** Naruto said handing her the sketch pad.** "You know we could use a fire. I'll go get some sticks from the basement." **Out in the hall that that connected the kitchen and living was door that led to the house basement.** "Do be careful Naruto. " **Gaara advised the knucklehead.After Naruto went into hall and down the stairs Tenten noticed Sakura was missing.** " Where's Sakura"** she asked.** "She went to lie down, but don't worry she is smart enough to lock her door."** Saskue said noticing how quickly Gaara reacted to the news.** "I wonder what keeping Naruto. I'll go check on him." **Tenten said going to check on the goofball. Sakura came back down. She looked a bit refreshed from her nap. **"Hey guys, why are there only five monkeys hanging?" ** she asked. Everyone except Karin turned to look. And sure enough there were only five left hanging. At the same time Tenten entered back into the room. **"Naruto…he's dead" ** she said.** " What?"** Saskue said not really believing his ears. **"It looked as if someone came from behind him and pushed him down on an axe."** She sniffed. She left out the deal of his head being removed.

"**One chopped himself and then there were six." ** Ino said recited histerically. Saskue slapped her. **"Come down woman!" ** He looked at them and turned towards Sakura. **"What's next? Bees right? Where there cant be bees in this weather."** Gaara asked. He was still keeping his cool. Although he was at his finally at his end. ** "Six little monkeys playing with a hive. A bumblebee stung one and the there were five. "** Sakura cited.. ** "That's right."** Gaara said. He looked over at Karin. He walked over to Karin and noticed the syringe. **"A hypodermic syringe." **Sakura said. She received questioning looks. **"A modern bee-sting." **She explained. **"While we were right here?"** Ino said. **"One of us."** Tenten said. **"But which one?" ** Gaara asked.

****

**Here ya go. I think maybe two more chapters and I shall be done.**

**Naruto: **_**That's a bit harsh**_

**Me: **_**I know, im sorry**_

**Naruto:**_** you should be ashamed**_

**Gaara:**_** She obviously isn't**_

**Read and Review**


	5. 3 Little Monkeys

**Alrighty here is the next chapter. I needed a break from this for a while. So enjoy!**

**Ino: **_**I can't believe Im still alive**_

**Sakura:**_** I can't believe it's not butter**_

**Gaara:**_** I can't believe you just said that**_

**Tenten: **_**I can't believe there five of us left**_

**Saskue:**_** I can't believe im stuck with y'all**_

**I CANT BELIEVE I DON'T NARUTO OR **_**AND THEN THERE WERE NONE**_** PLOT**

****

It has been a couple of hours since Naruto and Karin's death. They moved Karin's down into basement along with Sai and Hinata's body. Now it was dark and the living room was only lighten up by the three candles. Everyone now was watching each other with suspicion. There were five of them now. And the fear was just beginning to set in it.

"**Five little monkeys sitting in row, watching each other waiting for the blow. New update" **Gaara said sarcastically. He was sitting on the floor near one of the loveseats. **"Gaara now is not the time for your sarcasm."** Ino said. No one knew what time it was, but they all knew it was getting past late in the night. However, no matter how tired they were they refused to sleep knowing that someone was killing them off one by one.** "We can't stay like this forever ya know, we need food and sleep." **Tenten said. She was running on pure nothing at the moment. **"That will be the perfect time for the killer to get us. When we aren't grouped up together."** Saskue said. **"Sakura you're quiet."** Gaara noticed.** "There really is nothing left to say. It feels like hours since we have been waiting."** She responded.** "The storm is dying down a bit." **Ino noticed. It was a bit light out, but not much. **"Don't get too happy about it."** Saskue said.** "Yeah, seems like everything is on the murderer's side including the weather."** Tenten noted.** "How about something to eat?" **Sakura said. She sat on the loveseat that was next to Gaara with her feet up. Her stomach was ready to betray her hunger in a heartbeat. **"I really wouldn't eat anything that has been out of our sight." **Saskue said.** "Well aren't you just able to shot down every idea we come up with."** Sakura snapped. She was growing tired of the boy's negativity. **"Five little monkey's going in for law, one got in chancery and then there were four." **Ino read from the nursery rhyme. **"I need a cigarette,"** Tenten said. She got some looks.** "Yeah yeah I know they are bad for you." "I have some in my suitcase in my room Tenten."** Sakura said. She headed up stairs with a candle.

Saskue looked upstairs making sure nothing happened to her on the way up. **"Any more bright ideas on who the murderer maybe?"** Ino asked Saskue.** "Not a clue." **He admitted. It was quiet for only a brief moment when there was a blood-curdling scream of terror coming from above them. The scream was then followed by a loud thud. The four both ran up the stairs to see what was happening. Now completely in the dark the four couldn't see where they were going. Saskue thought he heard something. **"What was that?"** in response to his question a shot ring out. Ino and Tenten both started swearing like a sailors.** "Gaara where are you?"** Sakura exclaimed in a panic. **"I got you."** Gaara said reassuringly. They managed to get themselves back to the living room. **"I'll get some matches." **Tenten said in the hall near the kitchen. **"I need a light. It's horrible in the dark. You don't know where you are or where anyone else is."** She said still in a panicked tone.** "What happened?"** he asked. **"The window to my room was opened. It blew out my candle and when I open the door, I felt some seaweed touching my neck. I thought I was being strangled by a wet hand."** She said frightened. **"I wonder who up it there."** Ino said. Tenten then came back after finding some matches. After lighting the candles up. **"Who fired that shot?" **Tenten asked. Sakura looking over at the window and notices Saskue's body. She lets out another scream. Seeing what freaked out her so badly Ino follows suit. It the middle of his forehead was a dark round mark with red flowing down from it. **"He's dead. Shot through the head." **Tenten shrieked. **"And then there were four."** Sakura said.

That following morning the day looked completely different as it did during the night. There were only three of them this time. Sometime during the night and morning, Tenten had disappeared. Looking around the island, they found her shoe near the cliff. The rest was left unsaid knowing exactly what had happened during the unknown hours. Upon returning to the house they even noticed that Shikamaru's body was gone was well. They assumed the storm must have grabbed his body toward the sea. **"Three little monkeys sitting in row, each one thing who is the next to go?"** Gaara sang like a loony tune. **"Im really gonna need you to stop that Gaara."** Ino groaned. It was too much to handle how in two days seven of their friends were dead. **"You know since the weather isn't looking bad today maybe that Kiba fellow will come."** Sakura said happily.** "Or you know kill us. Whichever works the best for him."** Gaara said. **"How did that part go with the three monkeys"** Ino wondered.** "Three little monkeys walking in the zoo, a big bear hugged one and then there were two."** Gaara cited.** "Well, good luck to him on that cause there isn't a freaking zoo on this island."** Sakura said. Just outside they heard a motor of a boat.** "Is that the boat?"** Gaara asked. He and the two girls ended up standing heading for the door. Ino got out first. There was a scream and a loud crash. Ino's body was crushed by a huge statue of a bear that stood outside the door. Gaara ended up getting the gun that was found on the table that morning. **"It was a fucking trap."** Sakura gasped.** "Shit." **Was all Gaara managed to say. In her freight-or-fight mode Sakura chose fight. She ended up attacking Gaara in order to get the gun. After a few tossing and turning she managed to get the gun from Gaara. **"Sakura what the hell is wrong with you."** He yelled at her. Sakura didn't know herself, but she refused to be the next victim in someone's twisted game. She was across the room from him.** "If you make one move I will shoot you."** She said in a flat tone. Not really, believing she would Gaara did make a move and she did shoot. It wasn't until Gaara falling body did she realize what she had done. She ran over to him with tears in her eyes. The gun falls from her hand and she hears a laugh coming from the hallway. She looked and saw someone who she thought was already dead.

There stood Saskue with another gun and a noose hanging in his hand. He was pointing the gun towards her. **"Well, Sakura I must say im surprised you even made it this far."** He said with a twisted grin on his face. **"Wha-what? How?"** Sakura squeaked. **"All my life I wanted to feel the joy of taking people's lives, but first I wanted to see how I could handle taking my friend's lives first," **Sakura stood in fear. Her body was not obeying her brain's commands to move.** "Of course after taking Sai's life the need for more greatly in increased. I used the poem as a guide as to how I was going to kill them and quite frankly it was even that hard."** He said with an evil laugh. He stepped closer to Sakura. **"Now to complete my need of death I must now kill you."** He was near Sakura with the rope in his hand.** "Goodbye Sakura it was nice knowing you." **Before he could even get the rope around her neck. A shot rang out. The sound shocked her she thought she was the one that was hit. It wasn't until Saskue feel back did she realize it was Saskue. Turning around she saw Gaara with the gun in his hand with a pissed off look on his face. She ran towards him crying out apologies. **"It's a good thing you can't shoot."** He said. He was rewarded with a laugh coming from the girl. He kissed her on top of her head and headed for the door. **"Come on lets go."** He grabbed her by the hand and opened the door. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see who was at the door. **"And where do you think you are going?"** Tsunade asked with a smile. Kakashi stood right beside her with a bored look on his face.

****

**Gaara:**_** you gotta be kidding me**_

**Sakura:**_** I thought this was over**_

**Ino:**_** how dare you crush me *glares at SensationHorror***_

**Tenten:**_** Just for the record, I hate swimming**_

**Ha-ha, everyone the next chapter will be the last . I know I know we are all sad about this. Im working it right now so hopefully it will be ready by tomorrow. Read and Review**

**Saskue:**_** im not. That means I can get away from these losers.**_

**Naruto**_**: Who are you calling a loser?**_

**Sai**_**: obviously you**_

**Hinata**_**: Come on now let's not fight.**_


	6. 1 Little Monkey

**Alrighty people this is the last chapter. I got in it before Monday :D I know I know sad right. It was a good run with these characters, but now it's time to end this.**

**Naruto characters: **_**yay**_

**Tsunade: **_**shut up**_

**Characters run away**

**Kakashi: **_**Let's end this so I can get back to my book**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**AND THEN WERE NONE**_** PLOT**

****

"**Thank goodness you are here. Saskue has killed everyone and Gaara and I are the only ones who managed to even stay alive."** Sakura said in tears. **"Uh-huh and where is Saskue?" **Kakashi asked. **"Well, he right-"** Gaara started to say, but was cut short when there was no sign of him anywhere. **"He was just right there!"** Sakura said. **"Please, Tsunade we have to get off this island if there is a chance he is even alive"** Sakura pleaded. Not really wanting to upset the girl then she already was Tsunade and Kakashi lead the two out the house. Not used to the sunlight, the two were instantly blinded by the light. The sound of the calm ocean with greeted the seagulls letting out their cries. As they got near the ocean the sound of a dog filled the air. Akamaru and Kiba were already on the boat. **"Hey guys! I bet y'all are having a good time."** He was ignored by Gaara and Sakura. They sat on the end of the boat looking out into the ocean.Tsunade and Kakashi were speaking in hushed whispers. It was until Sakura noticed did they stop. **"Alright you two explain what happened." **Kakashi said in a serious tone. They told of the horror that had happened over the couple of days. Kiba felt some offense when they said they that it was him who was doing all the killing. Akamaru felt some offense too. Then end Kakashi and Tsunade did the weirdest thing. They laughed. ** "What the hell so fucking funny?"** she said letting her anger getting the best of her. It took a minute before Tsunade or Kakashi could reply. **"My god we got y'all good."** Kakashi said with a dork smile. **"Excuse me?"** Gaara said. He didn't completely understand what was going on.** "No one is really dead." **Tsunade said. She stomped on the floor of the ship and coming from the cabin of the ship, everyone came out.** "You see it was all a big joke." **Kakashi said. **"Yeah, no one really died."** Naruto said with a cheesy smile. It took just about everyone to hold Sakura back from beating him down to a pulp. **"Guys are terrible you know that?"** Gaara said. Ino walked up to him.** "Of course we know that, but it seemed to be the only way to get you and Sakura together and it worked."** Ino said cheerily.** "Everything was a set up."** Tenten said.** "Even those stories you guys told?"** Sakura said. **"Ha-ha yep."** Sai said.** "You guys officially suck right now."** Gaara and Sakura said.** "Oh don't worry you two. Y'all didn't kill anybody either."** Tsunade said. Puzzled looks fell on their faces. **"Gaara, Hidan died hours before your hit man could get to him and Sakura that artery you cut wasn't an artery. It was a muscle. Sasori died due to complication of the surgery after you left the room."** She explained. **"So this whole trip was just a way to get me and Gaara together?"** Sakura asked making sure, she heard correctly. **"Yea, and if you ask me it was troublesome." **Shikamaru said. **"I know having to get puppets for your death was a challenge." **Karin said. **"Well, it worked."** Gaara said. Surprising Sakura by grabbing her hand. **"We are together."** Sakura blushed at this. Everyone cheered. **"Don't worry you guys are still twisted."** Sakura said. **"Ha-ha that's ok, you ****love us for it!"** Saskue said. As the group sailed away from the island into the horizon they looked, back to place that held the best prank ever.

****

**All done with this fanfic****, but hey there will be more to come soon****. Thanks to everyone who either put this as a favorite story, on alert and, and who left reviews y'all are the best. :D**

**Gaara:**_** you are twisted**_

**Sakura:**_** you are sick**_

**Me: **_**I know **____**\**_

**Read and Review!**


	7. Ten Little Indians

Here is the poem that I used throughout the fanfic :0 I enjoyed using it, but I DONT OWN IT :)

Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;

One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;

One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

Five little Indian boys going in for law,

One got in Chancery and then there were four.

Four little Indian boys going out to sea;

A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;

On got frizzled up and then there was one.

One little Indian boy left all alone;

He went and hanged himself and then there were none.


End file.
